Completed Training
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Tamae dan teman-temannya sudah berhasil menjadi gadis lunar yang sempurna. Namun, Tamae harus memilih harus hidup di bumi atau di dunia bulan. Kon'nichiwa, aku author baru di fandom ini, haikei!


Kon'nichiwa, aku adalah author baru di fandom Doki-doki Tamatan. Karena aku adalah author baru, jadi pasti tidak menarik cerita ini dan pasti banyak salah-salahnya. Tapi, walaupun banyak kesalahan, author berharap kalian mau mereview fanfic ini. Arigato, nah, silahkan baca ^^

**Doki-Doki Tamatan © Koge Donbo**

**This Story; Chang Mui Lie  
**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT, GAJE, TYPO, DLL  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Kini pelatihan menjadi gadis lunar telah selesai. Tamae sudah menjadi gadis lunar yang sempurna sekarang. Begitu juga dengan Nonnon, Hanae dan Miharu. Kini pun sudah menjadi waktu wisuda kelas bulan.

"Selamat ya, untuk kalian yang sudah berhasil menjadi gadis lunar yang sempurna" kata Hyuuga-sensei.

"Arigato, Hyuuga-sensei" kata Tamae, Hanae, Nonnon dan Miharu.

Tak lama, Akane bersama keluarganya masuk ke dalam kelas bulan.

"Hahh...? A_—_Apa itu keluarga Akane?" tanya Hanae.

"Pasti benar" jawab Nonnon.

"Ohh...! ya ampun, mendadak sekali! aku harus bisa menarik perhatian keluarga Akane!" kata Miharu langsung mendandani mukanya.

Akane bersama keluarganya menaiki pankreas di kelas bulan.

"Ah, kon'nichiwa, Akane, raja, ratu dan... pangeran" salam Hyuuga-sensei.

"HUAHH?! Di_—_Dia pangeran...?" tanya Hanae kaget sambil memerhatikan kakak Akane.

Akane dan keluarganya menanggapi Hyuuga-sensei dengan senyuman kecil. Tamae dapat melihat senyuman kecil Akane. Sedangkan keluarga Akane memerhatikan semua gadis lunar.

"Apa mereka sudah terlatih, Akane?" tanya kakak Akane.

"Aku yakin mereka sudah menjadi gadis lunar yang baik dan sempurna" jawab Akane.

"Coba tunjukkan kepadaku" suruh sang raja.

"Semua gadis lunar, aku ingin kalian menunjukkan kekuatan kalian di hadapan ratu dan raja sekarang" kata Akane.

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk Akane-kun~!" kata Miharu bersemangat.

Tamae terlihat cemburu mendengarkan kata-kata Miharu, sedangkan orang tua Akane hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi Miharu.

"Baiklah. _Tomodachi to_, ayo kita mulai!" ajak Nonnon.

Dengan segera, Tamae, Hanae, Nonnon dan Miharu berubah menjadi dewa gadis lunar. Semua pun selesai berubah menjadi gadis lunar.

"Sungguh hebat" puji sang raja.

Tamae menggenggam tongkat dewanya yang puncaknya berbentuk bintang.

"Baik. Siapa namamu?" tanya sang raja kepada Miharu.

"_Watashinonamaeha_ Misora Miharu _desu_, _haikei_!" jawab Miharu bersemangat.

"Kalau kau?" tanya sang ratu kepada Nya-chan.

"Watashinonamaeha Hanae Matsudaira desu, haikei" jawab Hanae.

"Hm... namamu siapa?" tanya sang raja kepada Nonnon.

"Watashinonamaeha Nozomi Kazama desu, haikei" jawab Nonnon.

"Ohh... kalian pasti gadis lunar yang hebat, selamat ya atas kelulusan kalian" ucap sang ratu.

Tamae merasa sedikit tersinggung dan kecewa karena hanya dia yang tidak di tanya oleh sang ratu ataupun sang raja. Akane mengerti dan mengetahui makna raut muka Tamae.

"_Otosan_, _okasan_, apa kalian tidak ingin mengetahui nama Tama-tan?" tanya Akane.

Tamae tersontak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang di keluarkan dari mulut Akane. Namun, Akane tetap menonjolkan raut muka dingin kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ada sedikit perasaan senang di hati Tamae karena ternyata Akane mempedulikannya.

"Ah, jadi dia gadis lunar juga? _gomen_, habis gadis itu memiliki telinga kelinci yang sama seperti kita sehingga aku mengira dia adalah gadis atau pengikut kita" jawab sang raja.

Tamae tambah senang karena ia di katakan mirip dengan bangsa Akane, bahkan dia di kira sebagai pengikut sang raja atau sang ratu. Menjadi suatu kehormatan untuk Tamae jika bisa menjadi pengikut seorang bangsawan.

"Huh! dimananya yang mirip?!" tanya Miharu iri dan kesal.

"Siapa namamu, _bunny girl_?" tanya _nii_-sannya Akane.

Pipi Tamae memerah mendengar ia di panggil dengan sebutan 'bunny girl' dari kakak Akane.

"Wa_—_Watashinonamaeha Tamae Nishikiori desu, haikei" jawab Tamae.

"Hm... _Daijobu_. Para gadis lunar, malam ini kita akan pergi menuju istana bulan. Kalian harus memilih suatu pilihan, ingin hidup di bumi atau hidup di dunia bulan. Berikan jawabannya nanti sore" kata sang raja.

"_Hai_!" balas Tamae, Nonnon, Miharu dan Hanae.

Keluarga Akane pun pergi meninggalkan kelas bulan.

"Uwahhh...! kita akan ke dunia bulan! Tama-tan, apa kau akan ikut juga?" tanya Hanae.

Tamae menjadi sedikit bimbang, ia merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan bumi. Walaupun dia juga seorang gadis lunar.

"Ntahlah, aku harus memikirkannya dulu" jawab Tamae.

Tamae menjadi manusia biasa lagi. Ia pergi menuju ke taman di sekolahnya, lalu Tamae duduk di ayunan.

"Apa yang harus ku pilih...?" tanya Tamae.

Tamae bimbang dan bingung karena ia tak mau meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian di bumi.

"Apakah tidak boleh membawa orang tua...?! aku tak mau meninggalkan otosanku!" kata Tamae.

Tamae mengeluarkan air matanya. Secara tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memberi sapu tangannya ke Tamae.

"Huh?"

Tamae mendongak ke atas. Ternyata Akane yang memberi sapu tangannya.

"A_—_Akane-kun!"

Akane ikut duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan dengan Tamae.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Akane.

"Aku bingung, Akane-kun" jawab Tamae.

"Bingung karena apa?" tanya Akane.

"Kalau aku ikut ke dunia bulan, berarti aku harus meninggalkan otosan. Apa tidak boleh membawa otosan, Akane-kun?" tanya Tamae.

"Kau ini bodoh atau idiot?! Tanya kepada teman-temanmu apa mereka akan membawa orang tua mereka atau tidak!" suruh Akane.

Tamae mengangguk, ia pun kembali ke kelas bulan untuk melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Akane.

"Kon'nichiwa" sapa Tamae.

"Tama-tan, rupanya kau sudah kembali" kata Hanae.

"Iya. Tomodachi to, apa kalian akan membawa orang tua kalian ke dunia bulan?" tanya Tamae.

"Ya, tentu saja kami akan membawa orang tua kami" jawab Hanae.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Tamae.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin sang raja pasti akan tau maksud kita membawa orang tua kita" jawab Nonnon.

Raut muka Tamae berubah seketika menjadi ceria.

"Daijobu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. _Jaa ne_!" kata Tamae.

Tamae pun kembali ke taman dan menemui Akane.

"Aku sudah kembali!" seru Tamae.

"Apa jawaban mereka?" tanya Akane.

"Boleh!" jawab Tamae.

"Hm... kalau begitu, beritau otosanmu sekarang" kata Akane.

"_Hai_! Oh iya, _Tokorode_, kenapa tadi pagi kau tiba-tiba mempedulikanku?" tanya Tamae.

Akane berdiri dari ayunannya. Lalu ia mendekati Tamae.

"Karena ini_—_"

**Chu!**

Secara tiba-tiba, Akane mencium Tamae. Sontak Tamae kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Akane, walaupun ia merasa senang dan bahagia. Tak lama, Akane melepaskan ciumannya.

"_Aishiteru_... Tama-tan..." kata Akane sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Pipi Tamae memerah, ralat lebih memerah mendengar kata-kata Akane.

"A_—_Aku mau memberitau otosanku dulu. Sayonara!" kata Tamae gugup.

Tamae pergi meninggalkan taman dan segera menelepon otosannya di tempat yang lain. Ketika sore sudah tiba, semua gadis lunar memberikan jawaban mereka. Dan saat malam telah tiba, para gadis lunar beserta orang tua mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ufo yang sangat besar.

'Banyak sekali kenangan yang telah tercipta di bumi. Tapi, sekarang aku telah menjadi gadis lunar yang sempurna. Aku ingin tau, apa yang akan terjadi di dunia bulan nanti!' pikir Tamae.

Ufo yang di naiki Tamae dan yang lainnya pun berangkat menuju dunia bulan. Tamae sudah tak sabar menanti dunia bulan yang akan di temuinya nanti. Tamae berharap ia dapat hidup menjadi gadis lunar yang baik di dunia bulan nanti!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

_Dono-wa_?

Super duper gaje kan fic ini

Author berharap readers yang membaca fic ini, mau mereview


End file.
